


Fuckboi Alert

by whathef_lower (fangirlhaven)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Canon Divergence, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Relations, bad puns/jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlhaven/pseuds/whathef_lower
Summary: BTS are all fuckbois and you're friends with all of them. Funny times ensue because of fuckboi tomfoolery. Hopefully 1,000 words or less. Maybe texts and snaps as well.





	Fuckboi Alert

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by BTS Fuckboy AU by @heartlessmin on Wattpad. You should definitely go check it out.
> 
> Also, if there are any inconsistencies betwixt chapters, pay them no mind because not all of these will be of the same verse.

    I curse under my breath as I fly across the pavement. First, my estranged boyfriend tells me that he's been having an affair, with one of my friends no less, and breaks up with me. Then my mom has us relocate, so she's closer to her job, forcing me to leave all my friends behind.

    To make matters worse, I forget to turn my alarm on last night and wake up just in time to miss my bus. And now, here I am, running as fast as I can so as to not be late on my first day at this new school.

    "Man, it's just shit after pile of shit today." I mutter to myself darkly as I break out into a nearly full on sprint. I know that I probably look like an idiot, but my mom'll beat my ass if I'm late even if it is my first day.

    I'm so focused on getting to class on time that I run straight into someone, letting out an embarrassing squawk as my books fly in all directions.

    Fortunately for me, the person I run into catches me and they take the brunt of the fall. I open my eyes and make eye contact with them, only to find that I'm staring at the most beautiful specimen I've ever seen.  _Holy fuck. He's gorgeous. I wanna touch._

    Just as I'm reaching out my hand to touch his face, he clears his throat and I flush, stopping myself. And that's when I notice that he has his very large hands-I can tell by the heat they emanate–on my waist and I'm on top of him, cowgirl style.  _Oh fuck. Isn't this just awkward?_

    I hurriedly scurry off of him and begin gathering my books, refusing to look him in the eye. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry. I didn't even see you there. I was rushing to get to class and I'm just so sorry."

I hear a chuckle and then the guy is helping me pick up my books. "It's fine. You're new here, aren't you?"

    My head snaps up at that and I clear my throat awkwardly. "Is it that obvious?"

    He smiles at me as he picks up the last of my books, standing up. "No. It's just that I know I'd remember a face as beautiful as yours."

    I outright laugh in his face at how cheesy that line was. "Yeah, okay, Mr. Worldwide Handsome. I'm (y/n). What's your name?"

    He doesn't seem to take any offense to that. In fact, his smile gets a bit wider and he lets out an adorable squeaky laugh. "Kim Seokjin. And I think we're going to get along just fine. What's your first class?"

    I fish my schedule out of my bra, unfolding it. "Let's see...Home Economics with Ms. Krause."

    He takes half of my books out of my arms, lessening the strain on my arms. I sigh in relief. "I have her for my first class too. Let me help you find your locker and then we can walk there together."

    As I'm walking in pace slightly behind him, I can't help, but notice how huge his fuckin' shoulders are. Like, what the fuck?

    "Sure thing, shoulder daddy." I reply, eyeballing his shoulders as I try to calculate how they could even be that big.

    He merely giggles at my comment. "That's not the first time someone's called me daddy." And then he fucking _winks_ at me and I almost choke on my saliva.  _Lordt help me._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

    Seokjin and I become fast friends even though he's in the grade above me. Soon, I come to find out that, despite his soft appearance, he is a fuckboy and so are all 6 of his best friends. It was a disheartening moment, since they're all daddy material, but they're pretty chill and I don't mind them being fuckboys all too much.

    Even though Seokjin is a fuckboy, he makes a great friend. I usually go over to his house a few times a week to play Mario Kart, cook, or just chill. He is also the king of dad jokes and I always laugh because I love the cheesiness.

    I'm walking over to his house right now because it's a Friday and I plan on staying the night, so we can watch scary movies and share any tea that we might have.

    I unlock his front door with the key hidden in the fake plant on the porch and open it. "Mom, I'm home!"

    "I'm in the kitchen!" He yells back.

    I follow my nose and find him in the kitchen wearing only a pair of basketball shorts and an apron that says kiss the cook. "Damn papi, looking like a snacc as always. What's cookin' good lookin'?"

    He gives me an air kiss and I pretend to catch it and put it in my pocket. "Thanks, mami. You're looking like a full course meal today too. And I'm making some sugar cookies."

    I cackle and reply, "Damn shoulder daddy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. And thanks. I thought I looked cute today too."

    He laughs too. "I try."

    I hop off the counter and walk over to where he's mixing the dough. "I wanna help."

    "You can put the cookies on the pan once I'm done mixing this."

    I hum in agreement and go to wash my hands. I patiently wait until he's done mixing the dough before I dig into it.

    "Ah, I love messing with dough." I sigh as I rip off pieces of the dough, rolling them into little balls before flattening them and placing them on the greased pan.

    We both work in amiable silence for a bit, enjoying the quiet.

    "You know, if i weren't so fatally allergic to fuckboy dick, I'd definitely let you put your d in my v." I say, breaking the peaceful silence.

    And that's when Seokjin chokes and I'm worried for a second, but he holds his hand up, signaling for me to stop.

    "Damn girl, why you gotta grab me by the balls like that?" He says, his voice a little hoarse.

    I quirk my lips up in amusement, resuming my work. "Because I like to fuck with fuckboys."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this chapter was more of an introduction to this verse, but I hope you liked it.^^


End file.
